Steve Warz: Trilogy 8
by The Compendium of Steve
Summary: Strange occurrences. A devilish newcomer. The destruction and tragedy to follow. What hope can the Jedi hope to possess against such suffering? The Fall has begun. (Transcribed by the speedy overmind2000)
1. Prologue

**Prologue 4:**

 **Reassignment**

(Darkness. The Contractor is dumped into the middle of it and hits and the ground with an "oof!" He is wearing a brown robe over his usual white clothes. As he gets up, he looks around nervously, a low murmuring going through the still air as if hinting at things hidden within the dark surroundings. There is a rumbling as he looks up to the swirling black above him. A deep voice speaks from it)

 **Contractor… You have failed me again.**

Cont: Yes, I am aware of that, but let me—

 **What's the excuse this time?**

Cont: They were just too crafty, as before. They saw right through my deception and turned my plans right back in my face!

 **That is unacceptable. You are their God. You should have no difficulties whatsoever in handling them.**

Cont: I know, but they're just too good!

 **No, that is not it. You're allowing them to thwart you.**

Con: U-uh, what do you mean?

 **Don't play dumb with me. You set up all these ludicrous plans so that they can counter it via your preferred methods. The kind of thinking that** **you** **put into them.**

Cont: That's, that's nonsense.

 **Is it? You prefer to make pointless schemes when you could end it all by snapping your fingers. Why deny yourself the simplest solution?**

Cont: I want to take out my creations in style! In fact, I've been coming up with this nifty idea involving—

 **Forget it. After approving so many of your plans and listening to your excuses time and again, I now see what's really going on: You don't want to do it. I understand that they are your creations, but when I give an order, you are to execute it without delay or hesitation.**

Cont: T-t-t-that's not right. You're talking crazy. I always carry out your wishes to the best of my abilities.

 **No more.**

Cont: What?

 **No more will I tolerate your feigned incompetence. It's painfully clear that you are incapable of ending what you have started. Therefore, you are hereby relieved of your original duties.**

Cont: What? You can't do that! It's my responsibility!

 **It has been decided. Now stand down, or face the penalty for insubordination.**

Cont: To Hell with your threats! I will not stand aside and let you manhandle my work!

… **Very well. If that's how it is, then you leave me with no choice.**

(4 black iron-barred walls slam up around the Contractor, creating a sinister cell. Contractor grabs at the bars, and as he rattles them angrily, we see the cell slowly sink into the swirling darkness below)

Cont: No! You can't do this! No one can to do this thing justice but _ME_! They're my responsibility! They're all my _RESPONSIBILITYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_!

(The cell disappears into the darkness. There is nothing but black and wind noises)

 **I pray that you don't end up as great a disappointment as well.**

(A shadow steps into the open)

?: Oh, don't worry. There will be no failure in my methods. Heheheheheheheh...


	2. Episode 1

**Steve Warz**

 **Episode** **生** **:**

 **Fear**

 _One year has gone by since the Great Rocker Crisis. Much had gone down in that time: Nerd assassinations, betrayals, cameos, and tons of moshing. However, the Jedi triumphed once more over the square Contractor, and Richter the Jaa-Ruuk had learned more about himself. Since that epic event, the galaxy enjoyed yet more predictable peace. The Jedi relaxed, the nerds were organized by the members of Geek Squadron, and General Chris was still a completely bats**t Looney-Lou_ _. Yep, things were looking normal as always._

 _But lately strange_ _—_ _and I mean really strange_ _—_ _things have been occurring. All across the galaxy, unusual phenomena were taking place: The winds of Vortex stopping; the magma of Mustafar cooling; Tatooine receiving a straight week of steady rainfall all over its surface; and many other freaky things. The Jedi have been called to investigate the source of these strange happenings, but will they find an answer at their next stop, or discover something deeper than they could ever imagine? Guess we'll find out soon enough._

* * *

(Space. We see a great asteroid field. Speeding through it is the Century Sparrow, which heads for a larger rock with machines and command posts all over it. The ship hovers into a hanger in the rock and lands. Stepping from the ship comes the Jedi, including the Jaa-Ruuk family. Walking to greet the group are some dry dock workers)

Worker: Welcome to Bilbringi, Jedi.

Jo: It's good to see you all as well, gentlemen.

Anna: Yeah. It's real quaint seeing a welcoming committee here.

Worker: Thank you. It just wouldn't be right to have you arrive without proper ceremony.

Squishy: Right right right. So where's the problem?

Worker: Please follow us.

(They leave the hanger. They go on through some corridors and more hangers, passing all types of personnel)

Will: So what kind of strange happening are we dealing with?

Worker: You'll see soon enough.

Stan: Why not just tell us now?

Worker: The solitude here makes us bored. We sometimes like to play guessing games with new arrivals.

Sylvia: That's kinda understandable, though rather annoying.

Worker: Yes, and we're sorry for that. (They stop at a door) The problem is right through this door.

Rick: Then open it already.

Worker: Okay, but don't freak out too much.

(Pushes some buttons on the door. It opens to reveal the surface of the rock and the void of space)

Cope: That's a freakin' airlock! Close it you fool!

Worker: Calm down; nothing's happening.

(After some waiting the Jedi see that everything remains still and in place)

Sara: What the—?

Worker: There's the problem.

Sally: Whoa, so weird... It's like there's air out there.

Worker: That's exactly what it is. Some hours ago, one of our crewmen cracked his visor out here, but didn't asphyxiate. It seems an atmosphere had inexplicably formed, but only on this part of the asteroid.

Cope: Only this part?

Worker: Yeah, that's the other strange thing. There's only this one large bubble of breathable air and gravity on this side of the rock. We investigated a bit and placed markers at the borders. It's perfectly round.

Sylvia: Very odd...

Worker: But other than that, we know nothing else. Hopefully your Force powers can figure this out.

Will: We will see.

Worker: That's good. Oh, and before you go, in case the air goes away, take these breathers with you. Once used, beacons will go off and we'll get you out of there.

(Offers a box full of the things, which the Jedi take from)

Jo: Much appreciated.

Worker: Good luck, and be careful.

Sally: Okie dokie!

(They walk out onto the rock's surface, and once out the station door closes behind them. The group walks along a smooth, dusty surface surrounded by crags and craters)

Jo: So what do you make out of this, guys?

Sara: I don't know. I never walked in space like this before.

Squishy: Nothing new to me.

Sylvia: Same here.

Cope: Well we don't normally go through different dimensions for whatever reason.

Squishy: Yeah yeah. Have we got anything?

Anna: Nothing. Just faint traces of... something, having been here.

Rick: Just like with the other places.

Stan: What does all this mean, anyway? I mean, everything that's been happening, like on Tatooine and Vortex and here. Why is it happening?

Jo: Your guess is as good as mine, or anyone else here. Except maybe your dad.

Squishy: No clue, sorry.

Sara: What's bothering me about this place is that though there's gravity here, there's all those rocks floating and spinning about, as if someone made it this way.

Cope: Don't be ridiculous. Why would anyone take the time to do something so pointless?

 _Because I felt like it._

(They stop. Before them, a pool of inky darkness has appeared on the ground like liquid. A tall specter of black rises from the pool with its back to the group)

Anna: Ooooh. Nice effect.

Specter: So you have arrived at last... Heh.

(It slowly turns around. It is revealed to be covered in a great black coat of leather. A hood covers its head)

Specter: I've been waiting quite some time to finally meet you.

Cope: Huh?

Sally: You have?

(The specter brings his hands to the hood and pulls it back. He has the look of someone in their late 20's, with a head that's tall, sharp, and slightly pale. His hair of dark blonde hangs shoulder-length behind his head. He wears rectangular-framed glasses, with eyes blue with sinister intent)

Jo: Who are you?

Man: I... am nothing, but everything. I'm not a man, but man itself. I am the method of madness, and the requiem for sanity. I am the living oblivion.

Stan: Uhhhh, wha?

Man: My apologies for being overly cryptic. I'm just overcome with omnipotence, tis all.

Squishy: Omnipotence? Contractor, is that you?

Man: Heh, that fool? No no no, I am not him, little one. I'm in a whole other, higher class than him.

Will: Then who are you?

Man: Of course, I failed to give a proper introduction. (Coughs) I... am the Financer.

Anna: Financer?

Fin: I'm the one who ensures things are kept on track before they continue; without me, projects go unfinished.

Rick: Uh-huh. So what brings you here?

Fin: I just told you: I'm here to do my job.

Sylvia: What job?

Fin: The Master wants things changed around here: changes that are long overdue. That's why he dumped that Contractor in favor of my services.

Squishy: What's this about the Contractor being dumped? By who again?

Sara: I thought there was only the Contractor.

Fin: (Chuckles) Silly mortals; the Contractor has done too good a job keeping you in the dark. Allow me to explain. You see, there is only one true Master who reigns over everything here. The Contractor works for him, as do I. Those who work for him also represent the Master's core behavorial traits. The Contractor is the embodiment of the Master's creativity and compassionate nature; I, on the other hand, am the embodiment of Master's cunning, cruelty, and malice.

Stan: C-cruelty?

Jo: That's all well and interesting, but what's the point to all this?

Fin: It is this, Mr. Pomade—

Jo: Yo! This hair is all natural; no foreign substances.

Fin: Right. Anyway, the Master gave an order to have the Contractor change his little universe a rather long time ago. You might already be aware of this from everything that's been happening during your years here.

Anna: Don't we know it.

Fin: However, Contractor proved to be hesitant. He lacked the spine to carry out a simple order, instead opting to make outlandish plans that always had a near-guaranteed probability of failure. It's funny, really: He actually cared for you nothings. Which was why you managed to survive this long.

Will: What do you mean by that?

Fin: You can't seriously be this dense. Very well, I'll go on. All those acts your "creator" performed, those plans for domination and destruction: They were designed to fail each and everytime. I mean, think about it: Did any of his "evil" schemes make sense for a god as he proclaimed himself to be? Being your maker, he should have had no need for any type of scheme. He was just prolonging the inevitable, putting on a show of him trying to do as he was ordered to, but always being thwarted by your resourcefulness. All done for your benefits.

Sylvia: That can't be right. The Contractor never cared for us.

Fin: Believe it or not, Ms. Scalie, but that's how it was, and that's why the Contractor is out of the picture. So now I'm here to do what has long been overlooked: Your erasure.

Sally: Ooh, intense.

Anna: And how will you stop us, huh? Flood us with card battle games?

Fin: Tch, please. Do I look like someone who would resort to childish means?

Squishy: That's how the Contractor usually did things. And you said that you and him represent someone, so it follows that—

Fin: Well I'm different. My plan is far more straightforward and effective than anything that hack ever came up with. And certainly far less inane and absurd as you and your wife's freaky Super Mario roleplay.

Cope:...What?

Squishy: Uh uh uhhhh, it's nothing. He didn't just say that.

Sylvia: Y-yeah nothing whatsoever.

Sally: E, ewww...

Rick: Agreed.

Fin: Ahh, what a wonderful conversation we're having; I knew we'd hit it off. Thus, the first part of my plan is over: making you all aware of my presence.

Jo: Huh?

Sylvia: What now?

Sara: How come?

Anna: Why?

Fin: So you'll know what to expect, or rather, who to blame. All those bizarre happenings were just to pique your interest and bring you to this meeting spot, just so I can say hello before I get down to business.

Sylvia: So, why tell us at all? Why reveal yourself?

Fin: (Menacing grin) Because I sincerely doubt you'll be able to stop what I am about to do.

Will: Yeah sure, pal. Talk like yours is a dime a dozen.

Anna: And we've faced even more intimidating guys, Count Edgelord.

Sally: Even us, and we're barely Jedi!

Stan: Yeah! Wait, uh...

Fin: Hehehehehmhmhm. How delightful it will be when your arrogance, bolstered by years of phony victories, begins to unravel, along with the rest of this stagnant galaxy. As to the means, that part of my plan will remain a secret.

Cope: Oh what? Is it the part that we can actually stop?

Fin: Heh, no. Like my predecessor, I love to surprise my guests. You'll have to wait and see exactly what I have in store for all of you.

Squishy: When will that—?

Fin: Sorry, I've no more time to chat, measly one; I have things to do. But don't worry, I'll be back sooner than you think. (Pause) And let me just say it was a pleasure to meet you all. So long.

(Sinks into a pool of darkness and is gone, leaving the Jedi dumbfounded)

Jo: Certainly hadn't expected something like that to happen today.

Anna: Another whacko God goon. Typical.

Sally: Was he really serious about our erasure, though?

Stan: Nah. He must have been blowing smoke. I mean, he had to have been.

Sylvia: He was, Stanley. It's like Will said: cheap talk. No different from the Contractor... if a bit creepier.

Sara: Still, if he's just like the Contractor, then there could be trouble.

Jo: In any case, mystery solved. Now we know what's behind all that phenomena.

Will: So what about the atmosphere here?

Jo: It's bound to go away, same with how the other places had returned to normal eventually.

Rick: If that's so, then we better get back inside before it decides on being a vacumn again.

Cope: Agreed. Everything's too craggy here, anyway.

(They start to head back. Squishy lingers a bit)

Sylvia: What's wrong, dear?

Squishy: That Financer still bothers me. Could the Contractor really have been working for someone else, and get replaced?

Sylvia: It doesn't make any sense. Maybe he was bluffing. Heck, maybe he's just the Contractor in disguise.

Squishy: I'm still not sure. I oughta call and tell Steezy about this.

Sylvia: Yeah, good idea. It's been a while since we've seen him.

* * *

(Transition. We're now in a control room of some kind with a wall of monitors and wires and panels. Sitting in a chair at the console is Steezy the Ssi-Ruuk, who is talking to Squishy and Sylvia on one of the monitors)

Squishy: So that's what's been going on lately.

Steezy: Huh, that's some pretty heavy stuff. But hey, if that Financer guy is right, then Contractor is gone for good. That should be a good thing.

Sylvia: Yes, but the way he was talking, he might actually do things more seriously than what we've normally faced.

Squishy: He definitely didn't have that weird jovial attitude about him, yeah.

Steezy: Don't get all stressed over it, guys. You and the others have been through a lot, and if this guy wants to start something then you'll be able to handle it.

Squishy: Yeah, I suppose.

Sylvia: Anyway, we're on our way back to Home One. Afterwards we should be done with Republic business at that time.

Steezy: Hey, how bout you head back here to Jawa Home? You know, get together, chill, talk about stuff, all that jazz. It's been so long since you guys checked on the place. Also, if you want, we can break out those bottles of fft schnapps I got from home a while back.

Sylvia: Honestly, Steezy? With the kids in tow?

Steezy: Hey, they're old enough. Why not down a brewskie with their folks and lovable uncle?

Squishy: (Chuckles) We might have to pass on that offer for now. But we'll definitely head over as soon as possible.

Steezy: That's great, man. We'll stay here by Tatooine until you get here. Say to the kids and everyone for me, and make it snappy!

Squishy: Sure thing, partner.

Sylvia: See you later. Love you!

(Monitor turns off)

Steezy: (Sigh) Now to find something to do till they get here...

(Switch to space. We see the rotund Jawa Home hanging in place in Tatooine's orbit. About 1 kilometer in the distance there appears a specter. The Financer floats in the void as if levitating with imposing might)

Fin: Jawa Home. The grounds for many celebrations and exchanges of goodwill. A monument to the viability of tolerance, peace and understanding among all races. A place for all to be wholesome and kind to one another. (Sneer) And just the perfect place to start.

(Lots of mini-asteroids float in and arrange themselves in the space behind him. He raises an arm)

Fin: Let's get things rolling.

(Drops the arm. The rocks shoot past him toward the station, where they collide with great force. On board, the whole station rocks as the outer walls cave in from the barrage. In the control room, Steezy falls out of his chair and hits the floor as klaxons go off)

Steezy: (Getting up) What the heck!?

(Back outside, the Financer makes arm flourishes that send even more rocks into the station and even past it toward the planet. This bombardment is observed via monitor in the control room)

Steezy: A meteor shower? With this much force? (The monitor's camera is taken out by a rock) Uh-oh, not good! (Grabbing a mike) Attention all personnel! Immediate asteroid repllent duty is in effect! All specialized personnel report to your designated hangers immediately! All other personnel are to escort guests to the Central Rotunda following asteroid shelter procedure. That is all! (Turns it off) Oh man. I gotta tell sis and the others.

(Transition. We now see the Century Sparrow floating lazily through the dead of space. On board)

Squishy:

Flying through space, flying through space, flying through space, flying through space—

Cope: Will you cut it out with the annoying singing?

Squishy: But I'm boooored!

Jo: Pipe down you two! We're about to make the last jump to Home One, so lay off each other.

(There's a beeping noise)

Sylvia: Hey, that's the personal console going off.

Squishy: Must be Steezy. I wonder what he wants.

(Goes over to console at the controls. He turns it on and Steezy's riled face appears on screen. Alarms can be heard)

Squishy: Hey, Steezy, what's u—

Steezy: It's an emergency, Squishy!

Sally: Hey uncle Steezy. What's with the alarms?

Steezy: I told you! Something bad is going down here!

Jo: Calm down, Steezy. What's going on?

Steezy: The station's being hit by meteors! Big gnarly nasty ones!

Sara: Meteors?

Squishy: Is that all? Steezy, we have crews that take care of that.

Steezy: Yeah but this is different! Take a look at this.

(A screen comes up showing Jawa Home's exterior in black & white. The whole outer surface is covered in nasty metal craters with smoke coming from some of them. More asteroids hit the hull)

Anna: Dude!

Will: D**n!

Steezy: I managed to get a probe droid out there. It's the darnedest thing: these things are going nearly as fast as comets, like they're being launched at us. The whole place is seriously shaken up.

Stan: (Concerned) That looks terrible.

Cope: This can't be right. Those rocks look far too small to make craters like that, even if they were going really fast. Unless the shielding and hull makeup is of poor quality.

Squishy: Top grade on both counts, Alex. I don't cheap out on something that important.

Steezy: Hold up... The asteroid crews have left the station.

(On the screen some small ships leave the Home. Back at Tatooine, the Financer just floats with his arms crossed, having used all his asteroids. He spots the ships)

Fin: Really? That's all you're sending out for a response? (Drops arms) Ah well, it'll have to make do.

(He floats forward in a straight line. He is soon spotted by the probe droid)

Sara: What's that thing heading for the ships?

Rick: Is that...?

Squishy: No. That can't be who I think it is.

Sylvia: You mean...?

Anna: Oh boy...

(Back at Tatooine, the Financer has stopped a good ways before the approaching ships. He sticks out a finger and waves it super quick in front of him, creating a glowing alchemic diagram that shoots forward, spinning and expanding. It goes past the ships, incinerating them before hitting the station, pushing it back and making it shudder violently. The monitor Steezy is using goes out in static. The Financer grins and continues his slow approach. Back on the Sparrow)

Jo: Steezy? Steezy! Come in, man! D***it, what just happened?!

Sylvia: We have to go to Jawa Home this instant!

Will: What about Home One?

Squishy: The Admiral can wait! There's a major crisis going on, and it's obvious who's behind it!

Sylvia: Change course and full speed ahead!

Stan: Aye aye, Mom!

(After a few seconds the Sparrow leaps into hyperspace. Meanwhile, the Financer floats into an open hanger bay on Jawa Home. Aboard the station, several security personnel run through the halls wielding blasters and rifles. A lone blast door begins buckling and screeching before blowing out across the hall with a resounding clang. The Financer walks in with a casual stride, but is blocked by the line of security before him)

Security: Don't move! (Raises rifle, to which Financer chuckles with the widest of grins)

Fin: Guns, guns, guns! It's always guns with you insects. Well, if that's how you'll play, then I shall oblige.

(Sticks out his arms. Dark energy flows from his palms and forms a ball which he swirls with his hands. He fans and molds it into a long, thin shape, which he turns upright and fires high into the air. When it comes down he grabs it and whirls the dark pole around him before slamming it down at his side. The shock turns the pole into a smooth staff, with a wicked scythe blade springing out from its top. This unnerves the security group, and in that moment of hesitation the Financer grins and swings his blade sideways, slicing through the security in one clean, bloody slash in half a second. With the opposition dead, he brings the scythe back to his side)

Fin: Good warm-up. Now, for the main course.

(He moves on. At another blast door, two slashes break it down, much to the shock of the confused and terrified guests huddled withint the Central Rotunda. Through the hole the Financer casually strolls in, clacking his scythe with each purposeful step)

Fin: Ladies and gentlemen, freaks of all shapes and inclinations! Your evening's entertainment has finally arrived, and it promises to be a spectacle for the ages. But first, a demonstration.

(He holds out his scythe, which extends in a blink far off to the side where the blade digs into the back of one guest before reeling him back to the black-garbed deity. Financer hefts up his victim even while everyone around begins screaming)

Fin: If you want to prolong your insignificant lives as much as possible, then start running; otherwise, you'll end up like this quivering waste of thought.

(He tosses up the unfortunate guest, then with a quick overhead slash he causes his victim to explode in a cloud of crimson that sprays out over fifty yards in all directions. This causes the entire station to erupt into panic as people scramble over one another to flee)

Fin: Good, that's the spirit! Now without further ado, boys and girls, (Killer smile) It's time to PLAAAY!

(His very being sends out a pulse wave of unseen energy that causes all of the Rotunda's light fixtures to explode into flame, bringing everything to a dead silence, until...

("Ave Maria")

As the flames rose, the massacre began. Time seemed to go in and out of slow motion at varying moments during the gore-happy god's rampage. His scythe cut through the innocents by the dozens like a knife through butter. Cowering aliens would beg for mercy, only to have their heads burst by the unseen force shot from the specter's hands. Children cried over their dead parents before that most horrible of figures would approach to cave in their little skulls with the butt of his reaping tool. Fires continued to grow and dance around the blood-stained rotunda. Those too slow to flee in time would find themselves grabbed and have their faces shoved into open flames until only cinder remained upon their shoulders. A similar fate met those who fled into the desert environs section, when the Financer rose the temperature to broiling before sealing the doors. All the while he continued to slash with a smile on his face and malice in his eyes, undeterred by the moanings and gurglings of the lambs dying around him. Blood would cover him and his instrument only momentarily before evaporating into the growing smoke above. Truly, the Angel of Death had come to the galaxy far, far away. Such travesty was witnessed by Steezy as they were being carried out, standing dumbfounded with horror in the claustrophobic confines of the control room. Eventually his legs gave out and he plopped weakly into his chair, his eyes never leaving the morbid show displayed on the monitor screens.

Steezy: Sis... Where are you?

(Transition. We now turn to the Sparrow, which is zipping through hyperspace. On board, Anna stumbles and groans a bit)

Sara: What's up, Anna?

Anna: I just felt a great disturbance in the Force Feedback.

Jo: We've got no time for jokes, Anna.

Anna: No, this is serious. It feels like, an immense surge of anguish, terror... (Looking up) Death.

Sylvia: Steezy...

(Back at Jawa Home, the Financer strolls down the burning, ruined corridors of the station, cutting down all those in his path)

Fin: Slash slash slash! Chop chop chop! Kill kill kill! Oh what fun all this is! So satisfying how the frailty of mortals never dulls the joy of extinguishing them! Ha ha ha ha haa!

(He comes to a runaway human couple)

Fin: Still running even after outliving so many others! You blood puppets should give yourselves a break!

(He tosses his scythe. It spins and cuts through the two in the middle, and it continues to spin, lopping the heads off some Ssi-Ruuk, Quarrans, Bothans and Jawas. Once they're dead, the scythe returns and is snatched by the Financer)

Fin: (Shaking arms in booming voice) SO INVIGORATING! (He settles down and looks around. He makes an annoyed face) Crap. Now I'm lost.

(There's a moaning noise. It comes from a Jawa on the ground soaked with blood. Financer goes over and holds it up high off the ground by its collar)

Fin: You, sand midget! Where is the control room? (Jawa only moans some more) You're not dead just yet. Tell me where the bloody control room is!

(He shakes the Jawa a bit, but ends up with bloody spit in his face)

Jawa: Go to Hell...

Fin: (Wipes off spit with sleeve) Well, if you don't want to do it the modest way, then I can make do with a more direct, imaginative method.

(Using his other hand he rams it through the back of the Jawa's skull and tears out its brain. He drops the corpse then hungrily eats the organ. After some vigorous chewing, realization comes to his face)

Fin: Oh... It's back thataway.

(He strolls back, continuing his murder spree with a laugh and a twinkle to his scythe. In the control room, Steezy manages to put something on him before the door that gets cut up into pieces. The Financer walks in with his scythe raised)

Fin: Steezy Ssi-Ruuk, I wish to lodge a complaint: your passengers are dying far too quickly for my liking. (Steezy gets up enters into a battle stance) Oh, putting up some resistance?

Steezy: Yeah; there's no way I'm backing down!

Fin: Is that so? You've undoubtedly seen what I'm capable of, yes? You can spare yourself the same messy fate by cooperating with me. Do so and I'll make your death quick and relatively painless. Perhaps even instantly.

Steezy: Screw you! I'm doing nothing!

Fin: How unfortunate. But if that's how you want it, then I have no other choice.

Steezy: Same here. (Disappears in a blur)

Fin: Huh?

(His scythe is knocked from his hands and gets stuck in a wall with a clang. Steezy reappears where he just was, only now he's smiling)

Fin: Hmmm... You're pretty fast.

Steezy: D**n straight I am.

Fin: Don't get too full of yourself: you've simply moved me down to your level. (Cracks knuckles and neck) Right. Do that again.

Steezy: Gladly.

(Disappears in a blur again. Financer makes a quick glance, then sticks out his right arm and grabs Steezy by the neck and snaps him back into visibility, his fingers having elongated to wrap around it completely. As Steezy struggles, Financer reaches over with his other hand and pulls a black electronic box off Steezy)

Fin: Personal cloaking device? (Crushes the box) Clever, but oh so disappointing.

(Backhands Steezy in the face, sending him flying into a wall and crumpling onto the floor)

Fin: (Walking over) You had me thinking I was going to have a real challenge. Something to make this visit of mine truly memorable.

(Grabs Steezy and hurls him at the consoles, causing an eruption of sparks and broken metal. Financer goes over and picks him up again)

Fin: But despite your relation to the lynchpins of this universe, you're just like any other spineless piece of lizard trash: hiding away while the people left in your care are turned into scenery. And cowards are only fun when they're running away, screaming in terror. (Shrugs) Oh well.

(He starts punching Steezy, knocking him around the room. Steezy tries to fight back, but he moves sluggishly, and when one of his swipes gets close Financer slams with a fist down hard enough to crack his claw and break his wrist. Before he can make a sound, Financer grabs him by the neck again and headbutts him repeatedly, crushing in his snout amid blood spurts and broken teeth. Eventually Financer lets go, letting Steezy crumple to the floor yet again. Financer's face is drenched in blood, and as the dazed and bloodied Ssi-Ruuk struggles to get up, he wipes off some of it and gives it a taste)

Fin: I can't tell if this is just your blood or if some of mine is mixed in. Eh, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and congratulate you on landing a cut on me. So here's your reward!

(Financer pulls back and delivers a kick that sends Steezy into the consoles with force great enough to make a huge, nasty indentation in the metalwork. Financer fluffs out his coat collar)

Fin: You make quite the impression, Steezy. Ha ha ha!

(Walks over to the ruined console. He yanks Steezy out of it, revealing the mild burns and broken glass covering parts of his upper torso)

Fin: (Face to face) Care to start cooperating now, champ?

Steezy: (Coughs) Only when I'm dead, you psycho.

Fin: (Looks him over) You know, I think I can work something out of that.

(Transition. The Sparrow continues to shoot through hyperspace)

Squishy: What's taking so long?

Jo: Chill, Squishy. We're almost out.

(A small alert goes a console)

Sara: (At the console) It's the proximity alert.

Will: Proximity alert? WTF?

Cope: That's impossible. There shouldn't be anything out there. We're in flippin' hyperspace!

Stan: Whatever it is, it's big and coming fast.

(Out the front view screen an object appears. A huge, round disc-like object shoots past the Sparrow. While in passing, we catch sight of Financer standing atop it laughing manically)

Jo: WHAT THE H**L WAS THAT!?

Cope: I don't know! Stop yelling!

Sally: It was huge!

Squishy: Did you get a reading?

Stan: No! It was too fast!

(The stars outside start slowing down)

Rick: What the?

Sally: What's happening to the stars?

(The Sparrow slows down to sublight speed, then it starts to go backwards and the stars streak back the opposite way)

Will: What the freak?

Sylvia: What's going on?

Sara: We're re-entering hyperspace in reverse!

Cope: HOW THE H**L!?

Jo: NOW WHO'S YELLING?!

Stan: We're gaining speed. 1.2, 1.1, 1.0, 0.9, 0.7—

Rick: We're going faster than any ship in existence!

(Soon the Sparrow catches up to the disc ship. It turns out to be Jawa Home)

Squishy: Jawa Home?!

Jo: What have you been doing to its engine, Squishy?

Squishy: Nothing!

(The Sparrow backs past the station some more. Now they can see a huge cylinder sticking out in front)

Sally: What the heck is that?

Anna: Holy crap! That's an actual ordnance cylinder from the Galaxy Gun!

Stan: Huh?

Anna: It's like the Death Star, only it uses bullets instead of lasers.

Will: Then why is one of its bullets strapped to Jawa Home?

 _You'll see soon enough..._

Squishy: Financer?

(The whole ship starts rattling like crazy. The two ships re-enter normal space, but the Sparrow is spinning like crazy)

Stan: Oh man I'm gonna lose it!

Jo: Stabilize, d**n it! Stabilize!

Anna: Hold on to your britches already! I'm getting there!

(The ship slows and stops its spinning. Everyone on board stumbles a bit)

Will: What a relief.

Stan: I managed to hold it this time.

Cope: Thank God you did.

Rick: Uhhhhhh, guys? Look where we are.

(They look out the windows to see a great blue sphere)

Jo: Mon Calamari? What're we doing here?

Sylvia: Isn't General Chris here this week?

Will: Yeah. Drilling Duff and the others.

(They all gasp. That's because they now take notice that Jawa Home is lined up with the planet with the G. Gun bullet pointed at it)

Cope: That can't be good.

(Over on Jawa Home, Financer rises from the top of the station)

Fin: Now it is here that the grim reality of everyone's fate shall finally be brought to light. (He floats off to the back of the station) Time for the winning shot~.

(He raises a leg back, which starts glowing with red and white energy. After holding it long enough he releases a kick that hits the station. For a split second Jawa Home is moving at the speed of light)

Jo: Holy Cr—!

(Everything slows down. Jawa Home is moving at a fast, steady velocity towards the planet)

Anna: What now!?

Sara: This is nuts: The scanner says Jawa Home is going as fast as light, but it looks like it's only making a really fast descent.

Sally: That's super weird.

(There is communicator static coming from the console. Someone is heard over bursts of static)

Sylvia: Could it be..?

Jo: Boost that signal!

(After some knobbing the comm clears up. Some moaning is heard)

Sara: Hello? Anybody there? Please respond.

(Steezy's voice is heard)

Steezy: G-guys? Is that you? How'd you get here?

Sally: Uncle Steezy!

Sylvia: Steezy! What's happening? Are you alright?

Steezy: Sis? Oh man, sis, I'm hurting really bad. That b****rd bashed my face into hamburger. I'm, still pretty woozy...

Sylvia: Oh my god...

Jo: What about everyone else, Steezy? Is anyone else there?

Steezy: ...Dead; they're all dead. He killed them all, but left me.

Sally: Are, are you serious?

Steezy: Squishy, he strapped me to the chair in your office; I can see everything from here. You could say it's a view to die for. (Chuckles then coughs) I screwed up big time. I could have tried to get us out of there before he came onboard, but instead I stuck with d**n protocol.

Squishy: Don't, don't beat yourself up over this.

Will: Yeah; just take it easy, man. We're coming to get you.

Steezy: Don't! (Coughs) I'm going too fast. You'll only die in trying.

Sally: N-no. No! We have to save you! T-that's what we do!

Stan: Sal...

Cope: Don't get hopeless on us now! Have some faith in your survival, darn it!

Steezy: No can do, Alex man. The heat's unbearable... I'm starting to see black.

Sylvia: Don't do this to us, Steezy! Stay focused!

Steezy: Listen, before I go, I want to say a few things _—_

Cope: You're not going anywhere! Get it through your head!

Steezy: Everyone... Heh. You Jedi are something else. It's been great working with you all. All those years I've known you were real rad.

Anna: And they're gonna keep being rad if you can just hang on!

Steezy: Not a chance. And kids... I'm real proud of you. You have grown into fine thrashers that any uncle or Ssi-Ruuk would be proud of. Especially you Rick. Even though you had your troubles, you still turned around for the better. I always knew you were good.

Sally: Uncle Steezy!

Rick: You're not actually serious about this are you!? You've never given up!

Steezy: Afraid that's changed, big guy. It, it happens.

(The kids turn away in disbelief. Sylvia is doing her best not to shudder)

Sylvia: This, this can't...

Steezy: Sis... Squishy... I'm sorry for being a real a**hole in the past. I've always wanted you two to find happiness, yet my selfishness tried to botch it. You know she's practically my only family, eh man? But now, I wish you two to live on with my blessing... even after I'm gone...

Sylvia: Steezy...

Squishy: There has to be another way! Don't give up!

Steezy: I'm almost there; I can see the islands. It hurts... It really hurts...

Squishy: Steezy!

Steezy: There's, still, one thing left I have to say...

Jo: Steezy!? STEEZY!

(There is a flash. Everything becomes white except for the Jedi. The air is still without sound, except)

 _It was my fault..._

Stan: Uncle?

(Below the Jedi is a huge black object breaking apart on one side and shrinking slowly and without notice. Seen at the top of the object is Steezy)

 _It was my fault. I got those people killed. I could have run for it, but I didn't... A part of me wanted to see the cause... But now I feel regret..._

 _I can still feel it: crushing me, even as I'm dying... This guilt, is so terrible... Stan... Rick... Sal..._

 _Don't make the same mistake I did. Do what you know is right. Protect yourself from the guilt... of never doing the right thing. Otherwise Death... is that much more painful..._

 _Continue living... Be happy..._

 _Have... No... Regrets..._

(Everything returns to normal in time to see a massive explosion where Jawa Home has hit the planet with calamitous force. There are great shockwaves made on the planet's vast oceans, with nothing remaining of the space station)

All: STEEZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

(A few seconds after the impact, the planet starts expanding before blowing up into an even more massive explosion. The blast sends the Sparrow whirling back into the depths of space with its occupants yelling for dear life. When all is still, nothing is left of the ocean planet except rubble. All goes dark)

* * *

 _Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..._

 _While the Master's away, the Jedi will play..._

 _But playtime is over; things need to be changed._

 _There are yet more tragedies to behold._

 _And none of them are escapable..._

 _You're all worthless to ME!_

* * *

 **What... Has...**

 **Happened...?**


	3. Episode 2

**Steve Warz**

 **Episode** **命** **:**

 **Anger**

 _A great tragedy has befallen the galaxy…_

 _The famed space station Jawa Home is no more, as is Mon Calamari. In one fell swoop, both were extinguished in one catastrophic explosion that claimed millions of lives. Among those lost were the Decorated General Chris, Rear Admiral Duff McWhalan, the entire Mega Man Boss Corps, and most heart-wrenching of them all, Steezy the Ssi-Ruuk: Longtime friend of the Jedi and beloved member of the Jaa-Ruuk family. Not since the Death Star and the Galactic Doom have the people felt this shocked, enraged, and mournful…_

 _The man, or to be more accurate, the_ _thing_ _behind this tragedy was the newly revealed Financer: A deity on a mission to fulfill a greater being's orders. And these orders called for unending destruction. Not long after the great calamity, reports started popping up around the galaxy about the Financer's presence and actions. In a systemic pattern going from the Outer Rim inward, the Financer laid waste to almost a hundred planets, destroying each of them by a variety of demented but no less effective means: supernovas, lunar collisions, changing atmospheric composition to deadly gases like chlorine or helium, altering the temperature to both extremes, and a zombie plague in one cruel instance. Judging by the winding spiral nature of his path, it was apparent that his final stop would be the very heart of the Republic: Coruscant._

 _With this in mind, the surviving Republic forces are on standby to face the fiend upon learning of his next stop. However, the specter continues to evade, and patience is fast wearing thin. Amidst all this uncertainty, could the Jedi hold together, or disperse? One can only cling to hope in these dark times..._

* * *

(Space. We see the Home One and several other ships passing a planet covered in dying flames all over its surface. On board Home One a tall, black haired man with a beard stubble walks down a corridor and enters a door. Inside is a large break room of some sort. All the Jedi are in there looking glum)

Jo: What's the report, Will?

Will: No survivors, just like the other ones.

Cope: D***mit, what is this guy!?

Sara: He always manages to find people. Even on Sullust, he wiped out everyone in those underground corridors single-handedly.

Will: And super quick at that. He's definitely on the same level as Contractor.

Squishy: Only he's more efficient and worse than the Contractor.

Anna: How can we catch this guy? He's like the freakin' Grim Reaper.

Cope: We could have caught him if _—_

Jo: If what, Alex?

Cope: If Steezy had left Tatooine at the first sign of trouble.

Squishy:...What?

Cope: You heard him say it. He could have left the Financer behind for us to find.

Will: Financer would have just left right after.

Cope: Perhaps, but at least all those passengers wouldn't have had to die.

Sylvia: Are you trying to say something, Alex?

Cope: Just that we might not be on this wild chase if Steezy had jumped to hyperspace. We were already alerted and on our way; he didn't have to stick around and end up as cannon fodder.

Squishy: Are you implying that all this is Steezy's fault?

Rick: That's my uncle you're talking about!

Cope: I know, and I also know that Mon Calamari would still be here if it wasn't for that dumb space station being used as a planet cracker.

Squishy: Now you're saying I'm also at fault for this? (Walks up to Cope, climbing up onto a counter to get head level with him) That tone of yours really isn't jiving with me too well, man. It's coming off as disrespectful.

Cope: Squishy, get out of my face.

Squishy: Make me!

Jo: Settle down you two!

Squishy: Why? He's the one making insinuations!

Cope: I'm not insinuating; I'm just stating facts!

Squishy: That my friend's death got all those planets and people killed? Is that it?!

Cope: Quit spitting in my face!

Squishy: I'll spit wherever I want to you Force-endowed Sasquatch!

(Gets sucker punched by Cope and hits the floor)

Cope: God-D**n you're so annoying!

(Squishy pounces on him and the two start brawling)

Sara: Holy cow!

Rick: Keep your hands off my father!

(Leaps into the fray. They go all tumbling on the ground, waling on each other. Will comes over to try to stop them)

Will: Okay, break it up all of you!

(Gets snagged and also becomes part of the brawl)

Jo: Quit with all the fighting already!

(Cope grabs him)

Cope: I've always hated your hair!

(Pulls Jo in. The fight gets mighty bloody)

Anna: Someone call Jerry Springer for God's sake!

Jerry: Unfortunately for you, I don't believe in performing divine intervention. But I am one to impart practical wisdom, in today's Jerry's Corner. (Turns to camera on his stool) Tragedy is always a devastating event, on all levels, that can tear apart the most tightly-knit families and communities. You should always communicate your feelings to each other, improve understanding, and resolve your woes and bitterness through words, not violence.

(Stan comes over and breaks a chair over Jerry)

Stan: You're nothing but a parasitic hack!

(A fist comes in and hits him in the jaw, which brings him into the bout. They continue to make a real mess of things until...)

Sally: STOP IIIIIIIT! (The brawlers stop where they are) Why are you all doing this?! Don't you see: this is what the Financer wants us to do! He killed Uncle Steezy and now he wants us to hurt each other! I don't want to see anybody else close to me die, especially if it's over stupid arguing!

(Sal begins crying, with Sylvia coming over to comfort her)

Sylvia: Shh shh shh, it's okay, sweetie. Everything is fine.

Sally: (Sobbing pitifully) It's not fine. It's, it's never going to be fine...

(As she continues pouting into her mother's shoulder, the guys break up looking ashamed and wiping their wounds, all while Sara is giving them a stern look)

Sara: You're all a bunch of children! Heal.

(The guys are hit with light that removes all wounds and cleans them up)

Sylvia: What are you doing fighting with our friends, Squishy? With everything that's happening, should you really be picking fights?

Squishy: No, no I shouldn't. (Huffs) I'm sorry. I'm just worn out by this, and... I still can't believe Steezy is gone.

Sylvia: (Saddened, calmly petting her grief-sick daughter) I don't want to believe it. But, that's how it is.

Jo: And the same goes for Chris, and Duff, and Launch, and a whole lot of other good people. But we need to focus on the ones who are still alive and keep them safe, as a team.

Squishy: Yeah, you're right, Jo. (To Cope) Hey, sorry about getting in your face, Alex.

Cope: Just don't do it again.

Anna: Uh-hum, Alex!

Cope: (Rolls his eyes) And I'm sorry for punching you in the heat of the moment. (A glare from Anna) And for unfairly judging the actions of the deceased.

(Anna grins. Meanwhile, Stan and Rick go up to their sister and mother)

Stan: Sally, I didn't mean to upset you. Just, got caught up in it.

Rick: We let it get to our heads, Mom. Can you forgive us, Sal?

Sally: (Sniffs) Yeah. Sorry I got so emotional. (Wipes away tears) I haven't had much sleep these past couple of days. Just don't go being dingbats to each other like that again, okay?

(They nod. She pulls away from Sylvia to give her brothers a hug)

Jo: Alright. We all cool now?

(Everyone nods. A crewman steps in)

Crewman: Jedi? You're all needed on the bridge.

Anna: How come?

Crewman: It's about the Financer. We found him.

(Switch to bridge of Home One where the Jedi confer with Ackbar)

Jo: So you found him, Admiral?

Ackbar: Yes we have. He's at Kuat.

Cope: That's right on Coruscant's doorstep!

Ackbar: Indeed, which is why it's a good thing we found him. About five minutes ago we received video surveillance of the Financer arriving at one of the Kuat Drive Yard dry docks before it got smashed by some invisible force. I believe that the Financer will start with the docks first, so if we hurry we can reach him before he makes planetfall.

Squishy: What do we do when we get there?

Ackbar: Simple: Annihilate. The whole fleet is on standby and are ready to go. Once you're set, then we'll leave to take this monster out.

Will: What do we need to do to get set?

Ackbar: Just head to the Century Sparrow. We'll talk more after we get out of hyperspace.

* * *

(Transition. Orbit around Kuat. The space is filled with the smoldering remains and debris of ships and dock stations. Amidst the twisted, floating metal is the omnipotent Financer in his black garb. He looks down on the planet through his rectangular glasses)

Fin: Hello there, little planet. You with your well-kept, immense gardens. A shame it'll all have to be wiped out in keeping with the Master's wishes. The question is, how should I do it? (Taps chin) Hmmmmm...

(Meanwhile, we turn to the great Republic Fleet as it goes through space. It is made up of every Republic ship imaginable, including several Imperial craft and some Ssi-Ruuk vessels. On Home One)

Tech. Off: All ships are registered. We're ready at your command, Admiral.

Ackbar: Excellent. How about our location?

Tech. Off: 200 kilometers from the planet and closing.

Ackbar: Good. Jedi, do you read me?

(Turn to the Century Sparrow which is floating among the capital ships and fighters. All the Jedi are on board)

Jo: We're here, Admiral.

Ackbar: Pay attention, Jedi. As soon as the Financer is in our ships' sights, the fleet will fire an initial volley of proton torpedoes at him. If that doesn't get him, it should distract him long enough for you to come close to him.

Squishy: That's right. Once we're close we'll get out in our space suits and face him up close. If he's a god that follows the same rules as the Contractor, then going hand-to-hand should be our best chance.

Ackbar: Until then you are to stay close to Home One. Who knows what he has in store once he sees us.

Will: We understand. We'll be close behind you. May the Force protect us all.

Ackbar: Same here, Jedi. Same here.

(Back outside the planet, the Financer looks back and spots the immense, approaching fleet)

Fin: What's this now? (Turns around to fully face the fleet) The entire Republic Armada? Just for little ol' me? I'm flattered.

(Ominous music starts playing as we see the ships still slowly approaching, the Jedi standing around the Sparrow looking out intensely. The Financer takes notice)

Fin: The Jedi are here as well? So eager to enact vengeance. But I'm afraid that won't do. Our confrontation isn't until later.

(Slowly raises an arm with a closed fist. When it is straightened out he opens his palm, which causes the Sparrow to shoot back, out of the armada and way out of sight of anyone)

Tech. Off: Sir! We've just lost the Sparrow!

Ackbar: What? How?!

(Back in space, Financer lowers his arm)

Fin: Now that that's done… (Flexes his fingers) Time for the slaughter, my militant lambs.

(Tossing his arms to sides, the debris around him starts swirling behind him as Necron's Theme from FFIX starts playing. As the first notes screech away the debris spins closer and faster until they burst outward, forming two great skeletal wings behind Financer, giving him a menacing visage)

Ackbar: Fire!

(Every ship in the fleet fires a volley of proton torpedoes. Financer crosses his arms, and all the missiles curve back around. They hit various ships and blow up lots of fighters, creating a massive fire screen)

Ackbar: Cease firing!

(The fleet stops the bombardment. Yet when the music picks up again, the smoke clears to reveal the Financer unscratched and surrounded by more whirling debris. However, this time his face has been overtaken by a twisted smile of psychotic rapture. In step to the music he shoots forward into the fleet and goes to town on the fighters. This includes cockpit smashing, wing crushing, and even tearing off the wings of a B-Wing and tossing them like chakras to tear through other ships. Soon he commands the debris to smash through the rest of the unfortunate fighters in a storm of destruction. With that done, he descends onto the capital ships and begins running across them, leaving fiery trails along their hulls that rip them asunder. As he leaps from ship to ship, he occasionally shoots through them and even flip kicks some of them with enough force to send them crashing into other ships. Then there's a moment where he bursts through the engines of a Star Destroyer, runs and tears through its corridors, springs up through its command tower then bursts out from the bridge before whole ship blows. He blasts through more ships before grabbing onto the front of a Mon Cal cruiser, which he brings it into a hammer spin before releasing it so that it bowls through a group of ships. We now see a HUD place a target reticle on Financer)

Gunner: I've got a lock! (Financer looks at the HUD, then blurs out) Huh? Where'd he go?

(Show the cockpit of the gunner, where outside we see the Financer pop up smiling. He then obliterates the turret with a kick, then returns to his flight of destruction. Eventually he lands atop a Rebel Transport, then looks up straight into the missile bays of the Carrack cruiser above him)

C. Captain: I gotcha now!

Ackbar: No don't!

(The cruiser fires, but Financer leaps away so only the transport is obliterated. With a burst of power he shoots into the cruiser and tears out of it, carrying a missile array. He then uses it to fire a fast barrage of torpedoes at the cruiser until it's no more. He punches holes through some more ships, but when he stops to look around he still sees plenty more left)

Fin: Alright, now it's beginning to get tedious. Time to tidy up.

(He raises his hands over his head, which brings all the debris to come back and swirl above him. They spin faster and faster, then begin forming a long object with a 5-foot width and a 150-foot height. After the staff thing forms, a massive curved blade erupts from the top, creating an insanely huge scythe. Financer grabs the base of it and looks at the remaining fleet with a grin. Everyone watching is flabbergasted)

Crewman: Oh h**l…

The Wicked Melody played as the great scythe fell. Every vessel was but paper to the unholy blade. Medical frigates snapped, Star Destroyers were beheaded, and Mon Cals were clipped of their majestic wings. In no time every ship, every life form inhabiting them went flailing in a fiery blaze through the dead of space. The reaper then set his sights on Home One, where he locked eyes with its captain before drawing his blade to bear. Ackbar closed his eyes in preparation for his end. Seconds passed, and Ackbar opened his eyes to find himself whole and unharmed.

He looked behind him to see the bridge and his crewmen crumble away into a metallic fireball that inevitably burned out like the rest of the fleet. He looked ahead to see the Financer reaching out to him, drawing him in. Hanging there in the vacuum over Kuat, Ackbar looked the grinning devil in the eyes. He's unable to move.

Ackbar: What..?

Fin: You should be feeling both honored and grateful, Admiral. I've never plucked someone from devastation of that caliber as it was happening.

Ackbar: What do you want, demon?

Fin: I just want to talk. My Master is something of a fan of yours, which is no surprise given how highly decorated you are. Is it not a shame for you to die for such a silly, unworthy realm? Don't you think you deserve, demand better from your fans? Perhaps something more accommodating I can have my Master whip up for you?

Ackbar: Spare me your words and kill me already.

Fin: Straight to "no" on staying alive, then? Just goes to show how much integrity you have. A pity that it's wasted on clinging to a rotten ship already in the midst of sinking. Then again, a fishie would prefer swimming, after all.

Ackbar: Bugger off!

Fin: As you wish.

(With a flick of a finger, Ackbar is shot from Financer and plummets to the planet's surface with alarming speed. Financer looks over the planet)

Fin: Almost a shame to let him go. (Shrugs) But at least it's given me an idea on how to wrap things up here.

(He sticks out his arms. After a moment two balls of light come speeding at him. Two flaming meteors slam into his palms, which he then smashes together with a great clap. He holds the fused rock over his head so that it sucks in random rocks and heat energy to grow larger. On the surface of Kuat we turn to a huge, fresh crater. At its bottom is Ackbar, surprisingly clean and intact, lying on his back)

Ackbar: Hey… I'm not dead.

(Back in space, the fused rock has grown into a colossal asteroid. With a great downward heave the Financer sends it plummeting through the planet's atmosphere, where it gains a huge fire tail. Ackbar sees it coming straight down upon him)

Ackbar: Oh… That's why.

(The asteroid hits the planet with tremendous force, sending earth flying for miles in all directions. The impact creates a shock wave that ripples all around the planet, and causing the atmosphere to separate from the sphere. Within seconds the planet darkens as everything on it asphyxiates and dies. Dead silence soon follows)

Fin: An appropriate finish for such a remarkable officer figure. But it's not over yet. This galaxy has yet to give me its death wails. And I will have it.

(Rises out of sight. Transition. We see the Century Sparrow floating around in the middle of nowhere. On board, all the Jedi are sprawled all over the place from the wild ride. They all get up aching)

Jo: Holy crap. What just happened?

Will: Where are we?

Cope: We were next to Home One before the floor rose up.

Rick: Aw crap! We were supposed to fight the Financer!

Sylvia: But we're not there, so… Oh god…

Jo: Will or somebody, get a link to the Admiral now!

(Will goes to the console and pushes some buttons and turns some knobs. There's only static)

Will: Admiral, are you there? Admiral?

Stan: Maybe it's bad reception.

Will: No. We have a clear signal out here.

Anna: Son of a b**ch!

Sally: Admiral Ackbar is gone?

Squishy: Not just that. The entire Republic Fleet might be gone too… as well as Kuat.

Anna: Well what do we do?! How are we gonna get the drop on him at this point?

Cope: We might not have to. He could very well come to us.

Will: That'd simplify things immensely.

Rick: But considering how far he just sent this ship without warning, I'm not so sure about our chances facing him up close.

Squishy: We still gotta give it a shot, son.

Sara: How about now? What happens next?

Jo: The Financer will undoubtedly head for Coruscant. After that, I don't know where else.

Sylvia: So then we head to Coruscant and face him there.

Cope: Right. Set a course for Coruscant on the double.

(Stan and Sally get into seats and start plotting the course)

Sally: It might take a while to find out where we are first.

Cope: Just make it snappy.

Sylvia: I hope the Financer will take just as long to get there as us.

* * *

(Transition. Coruscant orbit. High above the city planet, Financer descends feet first. He reaches the planetary shield, but pushes through, causing the whole thing to shatter like glass around the planet. After more descending he halts to a hovering position over a section of city. Warning sirens wail off as citizens down below flee for shelter, much to Financer's amusement)

Fin: Yes, little ants. Your reckoning has come.

(Suddenly multiple missile launchers fire from parts of the city, sending four missiles at Financer. Before impact, however, they stop mere feet from him, burning out their fuel before going dead and falling to the city below)

Fin: Good effort. (Crosses arms) But too predictable a re—

(A rocket hits and explodes against his back, disrupting him and making him contort his face in surprise and irritation. He snaps his head back to see a hobo standing atop a building, wearing a set of fancy night goggles and shaking a rocket launcher)

Bum: The Homeless of Coruscant won't bend over to your cockamamiery ya hippie-headed cadaver pu—

(The bum gets yanked from his perch with a yell and is brought before Financer, who just stares hard at him as he trembles)

Fin: Any more of you waiting in the wings, dear friend?

Bum: Uh n-n-n-no. They uh, thought hidin' would be better.

Fin: I see. Well, kudos on being the bravest inhabitant out of all the planets I've visited.

Bum: Oh, well that's awful kind of ya, youngin'. Good to be respe—

(Immediately gets scrunched and folded up into a gory ball of blood and bone before being tossed aside like used newspaper. Financer takes a moment to sigh)

Fin: That said, let's ensure there will be no _further_ disruptions.

(He focuses, then with a blink of his eyes, a gravity field is exerted over the whole planet, forcing every living creature to flatten and stick to the floor, including those who were in the middle of driving along the airways)

Fin: Good. Now… (Hands fill with burning energy) For the Final Ceremony.

(The energy forms into balls of pure, purple plasma before shooting out from his palms. To "Warden of Time" from FFIX, the balls tear through the city, destroying anti-aircraft stations and other military installations. More balls join in, and the planet lights up with streaks of fire that form a blazing pattern on the surface, all while Financer chuckles ominously. Some time later, the Century Sparrow is going through hyperspace)

Stan: I can't believe all of this is actually happening. Uncle Steezy and Mon Calamari getting blown up, and now the Admiral? It just doesn't make sense why this is still going on. What have we done to deserve this? What has anyone who's died so far done to deserve any of this?

Rick: None of it does. But we gotta stay clear-headed for this.

Stan: (Seething) It's that d**n Financer. All that stuff about following orders; this is really just some sick twisted game of his. Heartless b****rd!

Sally: Stan! You're swearing!

Stan: So what if I am? I don't care; I want him dead!

Rick: Chill, brother! You can't let your emotions get to you.

Stan: Like how you didn't let them get to you a year ago?

Rick: That was different.

Stan: Whatever! You said you did it out of your heart!

Rick: I was still manipulated!

Stan: So what?! Did you even try fighting back at all, Mr. Oh So Cool Big Brother?

Sally: Stop! Stop it! What did I tell you two?

Squishy: Settle down over there! Stanley, calm down right now!

Stan: Man this is bull-s**t!

Sylvia: Language, Mister!

Sally: Please, not again!

(An alert starts going off)

Rick: What now?

Sara: It's another proximity alert. And this one is bigger than Jawa Home.

Jo: How big?

Sara: Freakin' ginormous!

(The ship is yanked out of hyperspace and into real space)

Anna: This again?!

Cope: What the h**l? Scanners are picking up a gravity well!

Sara: I told you guys it was freakin' immense!

(Far below the ship, a seared Coruscant passes beneath and moves on through space at a moderate speed. The Jedi look at this sight with awe, disbelief, and confusion)

Jo: What, the, F**k?

Anna: Is Coruscant actually moving?

Squishy: Financer! We're too late!

Will: The planet's still intact; there might still be hope.

Jo: Right! Bring us in for atmospheric reentry. We've got to find that psycho!

Sara: Gotcha!

(The ship speeds up and catches the planet. It enters Coruscant airspace and flies over parts of the city that have been charred)

Sylvia: What happened here?

Sally: Where's all the people, and the air traffic?

Will: I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. Keep going.

(The ship moves on)

Sally: Look! It's him!

(Below them is Financer, hovering in the air with his hands out as if steering the planet)

Stan: Son of a gun there he is! Take us down!

Sara: We can't right here. We have to find an actual landing pad somewhere else.

Stan: Are you kidding me? He's right there! We can't let him get away!

Squishy: He's not gonna get away, now have patience.

Stan: How do you know that? Grrr!

(Slouches against window angrily, his uncle's last words ringing in his thoughts)

 _Continue living... Be happy..._

 _Have... No... Regrets..._

Stan:...Screw it!

(He walks to the ship's rear)

Sylvia: Stan? Where're you going? Stanley? I'm talking to you!

(Stan reaches a hatch, which he slides open to show the windy skyline)

Jo: What're you doing?

Squishy: Stan?

Stan: There's no way I'm letting that monster go on living! All of you, just stay out of my way!

Rick: What are you talking about?

Sylvia: Stanley! Don't go out that—!

(Too late. Stan drops out of the door and freefalls. After 100 feet he lands in a crouch on a roof, but the impact of landing makes him tilt over and flop onto his side. But with aggravated determination, he rights himself up and dashes off in the direction of the Financer. Back on the Sparrow)

Cope: What's that nitwit thinking?!

Sally: Darn it Stan, what the heck?

Jo: Hurry up and find a place to land, NOW!

(Back on the rooftops, Stan leaps across them with feral grace, fueled by his newfound conviction. As he runs along he looks around frantically for his foe. Then rising high before him is the cloaked destructor himself. Stan comes to an immediate stop at the roof edge before him, with a look of unmitigated rage sharpening his entire face)

Fin: Stanley Jaa-Ruuk, what a surprise to see you here. Where's the rest of your merry band of do-gooders?

Stan: It's just me you son of a b**ch, and nobody else!

Fin: (Fake gasp) Truly? Am I hearing that correctly? Little Stanley, the meekest of Jedi, is the first one out the gate to exact retribution? Ah! This day is just full of surprises.

Stan: Shut UP! You just shut up!

Fin: Ohh, where's this animosity coming from? Why so ill-tempered?

Stan: You d**n well know why I'm ill-tempered: All those people you killed; all those planets!

Fin: What about them? They bore no special significance or connection to any of you. They were like… those dancing girls you failed to save in your last big adventure. None of you wept or felt any regret about them.

Stan: What about Jawa Home? Why that?!

Fin: I had to show you just how serious I am when it comes to doing my job. How else were you pampered heroes going to accept that this is the coming of the end times?

Stan: But my uncle! Why did you have to kill my Uncle?!

Fin: Ahhhhh, family reasons. Now it's starting to make sense. But as I recall, uncles aren't that important a figure in your typical family. What made yours so special?

Stan: He was like a second father to me, to all of us! He lived and fought like a proud warrior, but still had time to care and joke around and love us! He taught me, my brother and my sister the values of life and built up on the ones already told to us by our parents. He looked after us when we were sick; he talked us through out of fights; he kept us loving each other. He did no wrong, and always did what he believed was right. That sort of love and dedication was what made him so great!

Fin: So that's how it is. Good ol' Steezy was the moral support beam to your nauseatingly mixed-breed family. But that's not your only reason for revenge. There's more to it. I can see it burning in your eyes.

Stan: Before he died, my uncle blamed himself for having all those people on Jawa Home killed. He felt guilty for that things _you_ did, and the last thing he told us was to live without regrets. I'm here to carry out his final wishes: To have no regrets and to do what's right. And I won't be able to live with myself if I let you leave here alive and with your limbs intact!

Fin: What? You're here because of that? HA! Ho ho ho!

Stan: Why're you laughing?!

Fin: You're going by the words of a dying reptile. How are you sure he knew what he was talking about? All that heat and pain must've made him delusional. There's no way some lizard would ever show compassion for others.

Stan: Shut up! You don't know anything!

Fin: Don't I, now? Fool! I know more things than that mutant velociraptor cranium of yours can even comprehend! Do you even know how you got to hear your precious uncle in the first place? Do you?! I was the one who slowed down time so you all could have that somber little moment!

Stan: ….? (Agitated)

Fin: It's the truth. I let you have your little tear-jerk to show you exactly who you're dealing with. I wanted you all to feel the emotions that were spared from this insignificant realm. I needed all of you to begin the cycle of suffering and mourning that this "galaxy" had coming long ago. If Steezy died in a flash then he'd be considered a martyr, and there would still be a large glimmer of hope in all your minds. Since your fate has no such glimmer to begin with, I had to show how dire everything was. And to do that, I had to make you all squirm.

Stan: To Hell with you! (Whips out his lightsaber) You are pure sadistic evil and I'm taking you out Right NOW!

Fin: Oh come now, little Stanley. Do you really believe you have the chops to take on me? The Great Devastator, as your news feeds have been calling me?

Stan: You can just bite me! I won't be intimidated by some loud-mouth pasty goth mother-f**ker!

(Financer just stares at Stan in silence, then begins to laugh to himself before letting it get louder, becoming one of amusement. Stan growls at this, but Financer speaks before he can yell out)

Fin: This is just too quaint: the runt of the litter shouting obscenities, yipping and yapping, trying to act all tough. Believing yourself to be invincible? Like I'm some generic antagonist who can be toppled by sheer force of will? Still, I must acknowledge the sheer gall for you to come right up to me shouting all that drivel about payback and waving around that glowstick like you're going to cast a f**king spell to banish the evil and make everything all better. And since you had the balls to come after me without any of your party to back you up, I'll go ahead and entertain your delusion of heroism and revenge.

Stan: Spare me the lecture, freak! Fight me!

Fin: Huhuhuhu, as you wish. But after this, you will know that begging for death will only make it more painful. And as you are fully aware, I am extremely good at making worms like you suffer immensely.

(A long staff juts out of his left shoulder with a metallic ring. He grabs it with his left hand, and with a mighty jerk pulls out the great blade still in his shoulder. He whirls the scythe down, taking it in both hands like a reaper. The two stand off: Stan is tense, but Financer is coldly concentrated. Wind blows through, and ominous music plays as the two continue to stare each other down. Then "Battle with Magus" from Chrono Trigger kicks in when Stan leaps at the fiend. The two fly and jump around the skyline, with Stan missing his slashes and dodging Financer's counters. When Stan does land a hit it's only against the resilient scythe. Stan tries his hardest, but the Financer remains inhumanly agile and one time Stan back through a building and a few walkway, but the Jaa-Ruuk gets back up and keeps at it. However, Stan steadily gets fatigued by the fighting, whereas Financer stays alert and never tires. While all this is happening, the other Jedi are running across rooftops towards them)

Squishy: Hurry it up! We've got to get there!

Cope: We have to know where we're going first!

Jo: Just don't slow down!

Rick: You better be giving him h**l, Stan!

(After knocking Stan back to the ground from an aerial exchange, the Financer spots the Jedi approaching in the far distance. Things go quiet)

Fin: And so the rest have arrived. Time we ended this little scuffle.

(He points a finger down at Stan. Suddenly his left foot explodes in a bloody burst, causing the Jaa-Ruuk to hit the ground screaming and wailing in surprised agony. Financer softly lands and walks over to Stan, who is part crying while grasping his mutilated limb. Red blood spurts from the tattered stump)

Fin: You feel that, Stan? That's real pain you're feeling. That's the pain your beloved Contractor shielded you from, _all_ of you. He spared you all the grim reality of unending torment that is life. This is what true warriors, true heroes have to deal with. It is the price they pay to bear those titles. You should be grateful for this chance. So why are you crying, huh? (Grabs Stan and holds him up) What's the matter, Mr. Vengeance? Is the pain too much for the valorous Stanley? Huh you little p***y? You feel like a f**king hero now, HUH!? None of you are s**t to ME!

Stan: (Blubbering) No, why… M-mom—

Fin: You'll see your precious "mommy" and the rest of your freak family soon enough. Now be a good little b***h and hold still!

(He floats up into the air, bringing along Stan. Back to the Jedi, they're suddenly lifted into the air as well)

Jo: Whoa!

Sara: We're floating!

Anna: No duh!

(They continue to float high up into the skyline. Soon they're over a skyscraper roof and are gently placed onto it feet first. Up some steps ahead of them lands Financer onto an airpad, holding Stan by the neck with his right hand. Stan is squirming, helplessly trying to get free)

Jedi: STAN!

Jo: Holy s**t look at his leg!

Sylvia: What have you done to my child!?

(Financer holds the struggling Stan up higher)

Fin: This pest right here tried to face me in one-on-one combat: a very stupid, feeble thing to do, I will say. You really need to exert better control over your offspring, Squishy.

Squishy: You monster!

Fin: I only did what was to be expected: take on a God ill-prepared, get put into excruciating agony. Overconfidence and arrogance is a surefire way of getting oneself killed, after all, and yours has finally come to claim its toll.

(Stan struggles more while trying to turn on his lightsaber, which he just pulled out. Financer tightens his grip, keeping Stan from lighting his saber as he's forced to choke and squirm some more)

Sally: STAN!

Sylvia: Stop hurting him!

Rick: Let go of Stan right now!

Fin: No no no no no no, we're not going through with _that_ old routine. You've lived out the same pattern of storytelling beat for beat for way too long, playing the roles of victors time and again. But there is no victory to be had here: only death and misery. You didn't believe me when I told you I came here to erase everything. And even after _all_ that I've done, this arrogant s**t here didn't consider me a threat. So now I'll show you precisely what I intend to do with you all directly. Killing your friends was just sticking in the knife, my little blood puppets. (Holds up left hand, which is now glowing white) This is where I Twist the Blade!

(In a swift maneuver he rams his clawed fingers through Stan's back and out his chest—

Time slowed to a crawl. The air became still; all sound died. The Jedi stood as horror-stricken as statues, mouths agape at the unthinkable sight. Stan had gone completely stiff, with eyes wide open in shock and choking weakly. Around the bloodied arm's entry the scales turned gray, the dull color spreading out all over Stan's body, as if his very life was being sucked out. The fiend Financer slowly looked up at his twitching victim, then with a smirk he yanked his arm free of the chest cavity, holding aloft in his hand a ball of pure white light. The force of the extraction shook Stan, making him drop the lightsaber hilt from his still claws. The weapon slowly turned through the air before hitting the ground.

(Aerith's Theme)

The classic theme of loss played as the silver hilt bounced down the stairs and off the roof edge into the city below. The Financer then roughly flung the withered reptile forward from his grasp.

Sylvia: _STAAAAAAAAAAANLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!_

Sylvia's hysterical scream rang out slowly as she started to run up the stairs with an arm reaching out desperately to catch her stricken son. The gray husk of Stan seemed to fall perpetually, but it soon hit the stairs, whereupon it burst and crumbled over the steps in a great ash pile. Time returned to normal as Sylvia dropped to her knees before the remains of her child, utterly devastated.

Sylvia: (Clawing at ash hysterically) Stan? Stanley? You, this can't be. You, you, you can't go away. Please, please come back! Come back to me, baby! No No Please, don't go! You can't be dead! You-You just _can't_!

(Starts crying over the ashes. The other Jedi continue staring in shock. Squishy falls to his knees)

Squishy: No… Why… Why you… How…?

Sara: Oh god, oh god, Will!

(Turns into Will's arms. Jo and Cope look on in complete silence, but the others)

Anna: Is…. Is this really happening?

Rick: Stan….?

Sally: NOOO! It Can't _BE_! No No No No NO NO NO STANLEY NOOO!

(Held by Rick as she starts to cry as well. Amid all the disbelief and sorrow, only Financer looked on in utter mirth)

Fin: Hm Hm Hm heh heh heh heh. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Throws arms into air) Anguish! Sweet, sweet schadenfreude! This wondrously delicious despair! The very emotions you're all exhibiting right now, it's so amazingly SATISFYING! Ha ha HA!

Sara: What the h**l is wrong with you?! Why would you laugh at something like this!

Squishy: (Getting up) Why? Why Stanley?! Why did you have to kill him?!

Fin: Weep no further, my children. Little Stan has gone to a better place, with all the others: out of everyone's sight, and no longer a burden to anyone's train of thought.

Jo: What the f**k are you talking about!? He's dead you sick b***ard!

Anna: Just who the f**k do you think you are?!

Rick: You f**king c**k-sucker! You killed my brother like an animal!

Fin: Because he _was_ an animal; all of you are! Actually, you're all less than animals. Animals are actually alive; you're just constructs, playthings with which I can do whatever the h**l I want with. Us true living beings won't care want happens to you, but since you have to be removed, I may as well have fun doing it.

Sally: No no no no no no no no… (Incoherent blubbering)

Sara: You're just… you're just pure, twisted evil.

Fin: Right, I get the feeling that's about all you lot will be spouting at this point. I believe it's time for you all to see exactly what I've been working up to. Come: let us arise.

(With a flourish of a hand he and the others start floating upward, including the still-hysterical Sylvia)

Sylvia: (Swiping towards ash) No! My Baby! Bring me back my Baby! Put me back down! STAN! STANLEEY!

(Goes into despairing sobs. The group continues floating higher and higher. Soon they reach the upper stratosphere, with most of the cityscape in view below them. It's pure dead silence when the group remains hovering over the planet)

Fin: (Solemn) This place has been the site of many things. It has seen many triumphs... many tragedies... Much suffering and joy. The ideal place to view the end of everything... Don't you agree?

Sylvia: (Kneeling) …B***ard…

Fin: Hm? Come again?

Sylvia: (Slowly getting up) You, twisted, Son of a bit** *sshole BAS**RD!

Fin: Ah! I see that the censor barrier is failing. Everything is proceeding as planned.

Will: F*ck you and your plan! Why are we up here!?

Fin: I wanted to show you the fruit of my labor. Gaze, below you, the supple pear of achievement that is Coruscant. Within those towering structures and lower dwellings are the denizens of this planet, held down by a harmless spell. Now gaze above you and look carefully at your surroundings.

(They look around. They are surrounded by gaseous light, which is revealed to be the galactic core when the camera pulls back to slow the entire planet)

Sara: (Surprised) This is—!

Fin: The Galactic Core. I went through the trouble of bringing this planet to the center of all creation. You may have also noticed parts of the planet that have been reduced to cinder. From here you can see that it forms a vast symbol. But what is it for? It is the necessary marking needed in a ritual that will make the galaxy one again.

Anna: One again?

Fin: Everything begins from nothing. To return to nothingness takes much effort and planning. I've been doing the necessary deeds, bringing me closer and closer to my final goal, and now I have reached the door to oblivion, with its very key in my possession.

(Holds up his left hand which, has the ball of pure white taken from Stan. It glows brighter and more intense)

Squishy: That's—!

Fin: A most marvelous day this has become. All my obstacles decimated with little effort, and my tools even deliver themselves to me. The stage is set, and the final act is at hand. (He raises the ball higher as "Earth City" from Halo 2 music plays) An all-cleansing light shines, begging to be unleashed. The nexi of life are aligned for one last great hurrah. The final judgment has been cast; the longstanding heresy shall burn at last! His Divine Will shall finally be wrought to this faithless universe, and I am that Deliverance!

 **Jedi! I give you:** **The End of All EXISTENCE!**

(He slams the ball down, creating a great white beam that hits the planet. The beam expands, washing away all buildings in blinding light. Soon the whole planet is consumed by the light as it grows out into space, engulfing everything before it overtakes the screen in blinding white. Then all is still, dark, and silent)

…. **.**


	4. Episode 3

**Steve Warz**

 **Episode** **死** **:**

 **Hate**

 _The anguish of millions…_

 _The blood of 100 planets…_

 _The soul of a beloved son…_

 _The tears of Jedi….._

 _The sacrifice of a Core…_

 _All these components have been acquired._

 _The ritual is complete._

 _Now you all shall bear witness to the finality of…_

 _ **The**_ _ **Forecloser**_ _ **!**_

* * *

(Pure darkness. All the surviving Jedi are standing in the center of the void)

Sara: Where are we?

Will: I don't know. What about the Financer?

Squishy: This is bad. There's nothing around here.

Anna: What did that guy do now?

Cope: Wait... I sense something in the darkness. Something… Sinister.

(There is moaning and pained whispers coming from the darkness. The Jedi look all around for the source, but they soon notice something. Moving in and out of the inky realm in different places is a large face of indescribably contorted despair. The only truly visible part of this thing are the spectral white lens of glasses)

Rick: What the h*ll is that!?

 _Pain… Suffer… Despair… Anguish… Hurt… Death… Ruin…_

Jo: Who's saying that?

 _Worthless… Scourge… Pathetic… Belittled... Insignificant… Dread…_

Sally: It's, it's that thing.

Squishy: Forecloser…

Will: What was that?

Squishy: That thing… is called the Forecloser.

 _Life is frivolous….. Nothing ever lasts… All returns to nothing… I guide… I lead… I end…_

Rick: What is it mumbling on about?

 _Joy is a lie… Happiness a mask… Salvation a dream… I show truth… This place is doomed… The people deny… I will change… I shall end… All lies… Meaningless…_

Anna: Whuh?

 _Consume… Drench in darkness… Extinguish the light… Darkness is the true solace… All will fall… All will die… All… Shall cease…_

(The face and noises go away, leaving behind silence)

Jo: What was that about?

Squishy: The Forecloser. He's… the embodiment of hopelessness. Of despair, loss, pain... of the darkness within us.

Cope: How would you know all that?

Squishy: It just… popped up in my head.

Rick: Whatever that thing is called, it felt nasty. Like a waking nightmare.

(Sara goes over to Sylvia, who is shaken, but seems more composed from her breakdown)

Sara: Sylvia? Are you… okay?

Sylvia: Not entirely, but… (Shakes herself up) That thing talked about consuming and drenching everything in darkness.

Will: And about making all life cease. That would be us included, right?

Cope: If so, why did it just leave?

Will: I know; that's what I was getting at.

Sally: He said this place is doomed. Could he have meant the galaxy? Which means—

Anna: He's looking to eat up the galaxy.

Jo: Great Googily-Moogily! Coruscant! He must be going after it! And the galaxy!

Sylvia: There's still all those planets that were left alone…. Oh my God: All those people who are still alive!

Rick: Come on, we gotta stop this thing!

?: I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

Sara: Huh?

?: The beast has been summoned. It has to feed.

Cope: Financer! You weaselly bas**rd, show yourself!

Fin: Very well. Ready or not… Here I am.

(Appearing before the Jedi stands a great monstrosity. Towering at 30 feet is a great, bulky creature decked in the black and red of Yuuzhan Vong armor. However, the armor is alive, with the edges wavering about like pulsating muscles and the spike linings moving like organic twigs. The head is covered in this nightmarish wear but the Financer's pale, viciously pleased face is unobstructed)

Cope: What, The—

Fin: Surprised? I bet you are. It seems that summoning the Forecloser has given me a pact with the darkness. And I must say, I don't look too shabby. (Looks over the flexing of a clawed hand)

Will: What is all this!?

Fin: The end product, William. This is how your galaxy should have been long ago. Or at least, this is just a preview. You all are standing in the same exact spot you were when the rite began.

Sally: Seriously? You mean, Coruscant's gone!?

Fin: Of course. The planet and all its inhabitants were needed to bring the Forecloser out of containment. He needed the right amount of death and despair to break free.

Cope: That thing was contained? Why'd you let it out!?

Fin: Because I've grown tired, Alex. I already exerted myself enough getting your galaxy the way it is. The Forecloser is simply finishing the job and giving me a well-deserved break.

Anna: You lazy genocidal b***ard! You spill all this blood, but refuse to finish it up yourself!?

Fin: Why should I go burden myself with cleaning up so many insignificant systems? That's work best suited for a bottom-feeder like the Forecloser.

Will: Well you better get off your easy chair, Hoss, cuz we're stopping that freak!

Fin: I don't think so. The complete eradication of you imaginary maggots is at hand and nothing will put a stop to it!

Jo: We'll see about that!

(They all whip out their lightsabers)

Fin: Ohhhh, that tried-and-true arrogance prevails yet again. I'm sincerely impressed, especially after the hard, painful lesson I gave you only minutes ago.

Rick: You'll say no more about that, you blackhearted wretch!

Anna: And you won't be able to anyway once we lop that self-important head from your shoulders!

Fin: (Sighs) Your threats have really worn out their novelty by this point. They're about as effective as the belief that a marriage between a reptile and a midget can inherently be pure and consensual.

Squishy: It always has been you d*ck!

Fin: Heheh. Struck a chord there? (Gets into battle stance) Come on and lash out, you gnat!

(Squishy leaps at Financer yelling, but the monster swings an arm that knocks Squishy way back)

Fin: You're all worthless! I'm far too swift for any of you mortals!

Jo: Then dodge this!

(Jo leaps at the beast and flips over the attacking arm to land on the shoulder. He moves across the upper body, avoiding the grabbing hand and kicking Financer's head. He jumps off and hits the ground running in a fast strafing circle)

Jo: Try to catch me you ugly son of a gun!

(Financer's eyes gleam with menace before he points a finger, shooting a burst of lightning. In a split second the bolt hits Jo, instantly frying him down into a pile of ash. Things go dead serious right there)

Cope: Holy F**king Sh*t!

Sara: (Stunned and horrified) Jo…?

(A ball of pure glowing white slowly rises out of the ashes, then shoots towards Financer. It hits his back with a glass ting and seems to make him grow a bit)

Fin: Now that the full severity of this situation has been established… (Wicked sneer) Who's next?

Anna: You killed Jo you B*st*rd!

(Anna, Cope, Will, and Rick leap at the grand menace to the sounds of "Scarlet Rage" from Musashi Samurai Legend. Financer knocks them all back with an arm sweep, so the fighters decide to separate and attack him at different places. When Will tries to take a shoulder, he's snatched, tossed into the air and gets smashed into oblivion by a powerful fist, releasing another white ball that Financer absorbs.

Sara: WILL!

(Financer sets his eyes on Richter. He snatches him from the ground with the swiftness of a hawk and holds him high up. Rick struggles against his grip, but it's short-lived as Financer squeezes tightly, crushing Rick into ash and gaining himself another white ball)

Sylvia: RICHTER NOOOOOO!

(As Financer absorbs the ball, Cope comes running at him, but Financer sticks out a palm and fires a bolt of radiant light that disintegrates him into another ephemeral ball. Without pause Financer then looks down at Anna, raises a gargantuan foot and stomps on her with a resounding thud, sucking up her life essence in the process. Next he looks to his side to see Sara standing in paralyzing shock. He looms toward her, which causes her to whimper and shudder helplessly)

Fin: Too much carnage for you, my dear? You always were of the gentle, sheltered variety. Fear not; for you, I'll be gentle in kind.

(He reaches a finger out to her forehead. When it touches, she becomes a glowing silhouette before crumbling into nothingness, leaving behind another white ball to add to Financer's collection)

Fin: Mmm, delicious yummy souls; good for the bones. Now, for you two!

(Turns to Squishy and Sylvia, the former having just made it back from his little flight to aid his beloved. Financer holds up a glowing hand and fires an energy ball at them. Suddenly, at the last moment, Sally leaps across the ball's path gets hit in the back. The music stops, and for a moment she looks at her parents in pain and fright, as they in turn watch her burn away to dust, which coalesces into another white ball. It goes up into Financer, who snickers as he grows more in size and bulk)

Fin: My, that was quite the unexpected sacrifice. A truly selfless daughter. Pity it was all for naught.

(He extends his left arm and snatches up Sylvia, bringing her up to head level)

Squishy: Sylvia!

(Runs up to Financer, but a lighting bolt strikes before his feet, stopping him)

Fin: Back off, Jawa! You'll have your turn soon enough.

Sylvia: (Struggling) Urgh! Let me go!

Fin: Hahaha, so it's come down to you two: The Universe's Central Couple. Not that much longer before the end credits on this miserable universe. (Looks over Sylvia) Mmmm… Sylvia. Our main character's very special squeeze. Watching you cry out over the deaths of your brother and children were among the highlights of my little foray here. So deep, bitter, raw.

(Sticks out a long nasty tongue to taunt the captive Ssi-Ruuk)

Sylvia: Guhh, no!

Squishy: Stop that!

Fin: You know, having Sylvia as your wife was the Master's idea. It was an indirect way of fulfilling his lizard fetish. Pretty sad when you think about it, letting one of his creations get the girl of his fancy. Practically makes him a cuckold, wouldn't you say?

Squishy: Grrrrrr!

Fin: Of course, lizards weren't his only kink. For a time He had His heart set on a rather obscure character. In a far off Star Wars novel there was someone by the name of Jasmine Ackbar: Niece of the famed Admiral Ackbar. The Master was infatuated by Jasmine, both because of her family background and His equally cringe-worthy alien fetish. When she died in the same book she was introduced in, He was actually inconsolable for three whole days. Isn't that pathetic? Getting attached to something that doesn't even exist, much the same way He was with you. (Chuckles) Of course, the Master eventually moved on, decided to let the Contractor create Sylvia: a fixation that would last far past a single episode. Which shows how little He's changed. He still won't grow out of his childish fantasies. It's sickening how He is put in control when His priorities are so hopelessly out of whack.

Sylvia: Why, why are you taking this out on us? What do we have to do with any of that?

Fin: (Looks at her menacingly) Heheheheheh, it's rather simple you scaly idol: I _despise_ what you all represent. The Master cannot develop as a normal human being because of this lousy, infantile universe, and His deranged fixations will exclude Him from even being considered "normal". Real society doesn't accept aberrations like Him, and He will make no effort to improve Himself while there are things for Him to play with in His own happy little headspace. But admittedly you are merely the symptoms I'm trifling with. I intend to undo this disease once and for; wipe the Earth clean of this loathsome mentality. All while having some fun doing it, as I said before. And I can still squeeze some fun out of this one yet.

Squishy: That's not gonna happen!

Fin: Won't it? (Squeezes his fist tighter, making Sylvia groan in pain) Yes… Squirm for me, you little b**ch. It's not just roleplay you've been up to: that sicko had you into bondage, didn't he? For all your talks of justice and true love, you both truly depraved reflections of the Master's indiscretions. Particularly with you, Sylvia. Quite the dirty wh**e you are behind closed doors. One who hungers for that midget c**k.

Squishy: Shut up!

Fin: A w**re who bears heathen children. A w***e who defiles the sanctity of decency and tradition by acting like some filthy s*ut!

Squishy: Shut the F**k UP!

Fin: Oh, getting angry at me? That's not very Light Side of you, especially when it will do you no good. So how about putting that impotent rage to some use by telling me which of you should die first. I could kill your wife right now and let you rage and despair some more, or I can give her the same experience by doing you in with the underside of my foot. Although, based on previous events, she'll likely pour her eyes out and just up and die. Like the lowly, worthless c**t she truly is.

Squishy: Shut The F*ck Up You B**T*RD PIECE OF SH*****T!

(Squishy leaps at the monster with blind fury, but gets smacked back with a sizzling backhand that knocks him onto the ground and into a prone state)

Sylvia: Squishy!

(Squishy slowly and painfully gets up onto a knee, looking up with a look of serious hate and loathing)

Fin: What did I just tell you, s*it for brains? But I suppose that's your way of volunteering to go first. Thus, the world will be rid of yet another middling, annoying protagonist, and be all the better for it. I hope you got the most out of your shallow shell of an existence, because there will be no one waiting for you where you're going. But you can take comfort knowing that you won't have to outlive your dearly beloved: a fear that most sappy romantics share. Plus, it will allow me to enjoy some some alone time with her, heheheheheheh.

(Squishy shudders angrily but says nothing. As Sylvia renews her struggle to get free, Financer raises his right hand to attack)

 _Enjoy the void, Squishy, because Hell is out of your prayers!_

(Shoots out his claw-tipped fingers with great speed)

Sylvia: NOOO!

(Squishy looks at the fingers dead on as they race toward him. Suddenly they're knocked back inches from Squishy with a tink by an invisible force)

Fin: What!?

(Squishy slowly stands. We can see the tatters of his garb clearly though his head looks down)

Fin: You.. You sniveling ANT! What was that, some kind of Force shield? It's a little late to be delaying the inevitable you retarded rag—

(Squishy shoots up a hand that unleashes a great gust which shakes up the monstrosity, stopping his tirade)

Fin: HUR!?

(Squishy lowers his hand to his side while keeping his head. A strong, steady heartbeat can be heard)

Squishy: …Duff… Chris… Ted…. Bill… John… Hugo… Steezy…

(His shoulders contort as the bones beneath crack out of place)

Sylvia: Squishy!

Squishy: Ackbar…. The Fleet….. Jennings….. Coruscant…. Jawa Home….

(His left hand stretches and reforms into long, clawed fingers)

Squishy: Sara…. Anna…. Alex….. Will….. Jo… Stanley…. Richter…. Sally…..

(A lone feathered wing sprouts from his back. He starts shaking)

Squishy: My friends…. My family…. My home….. My galaxy…. Sylvia….. Give them back. (Reveals glaring eyes) Give all of them BACK!

Squishy burst into a great ball of red energy, which gave off an immense outpouring of light. It brightened the darkness slightly, blinding the great tyrant with its brilliance. When the shine dimmed down enough, Sylvia beheld a most glorious sight. The figure floating before them was no longer Squishy. Accompanied by the stirring sounds of "Okami White Light Majesty" there floated a most striking creature. It had boots of the softest-worn leather. The great coat it wore was of a smooth fabric with linings covered in feathers. Its hands were large and pointed, and its steeple hat covered a head of shapeless blackness. The wings that held it aloft were of immaculate design and plumage, with feathers of a darkened hue. Its face was completely overshadowed by its hat and coat, but it had two great yellow eyes peering from it. This magnificent creature was covered in a great crimson aura that radiated at a steady pulse. Sylvia was stricken with awe; the Financer had a look of genuine surprise.

Sylvia: Squishy…?

Fin: Crimson Waltz… (Sneers) So, this is where you've been hiding.

(The crimson being drops softly onto the ground. It then starts walking slowly towards Financer)

Fin: Decided to show your true colors, right when everything's about to end. Well that's the kicker: it's too late to do anything. Plus, I possess full dominion over this dimension. I'm invincible. You are no different from any other worm I've crushed. Hear me? It's already over! None of that hidden power of yours can do jack to me! Anything you try will be in vain and completely poi—

(His left arm gets blown off at the shoulder by lightning-fast beam slash. Financer cries a bloodcurdling roar as his limb and captive fall away. Upon hitting the ground the arm breaks apart into several white balls that go off into the surrounding darkness. The newly free Sylvia lands in a crouch and looks over to see one of Crimson's hands still glowing after making the strike)

Fin: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! YOU B**T*RD COCKEROACH YOU BLEW OFF MY MOTHER-F*C—

(Another beam slash splits one of his shins, bringing him to a kneeling position and screaming all the while)

Fin: YAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH! F**KERRR! MOTHERPORKING C*CK-SUCKE—

(Crimson opens a hand, causing a knee cap on the beast to burst out in a bloody shower)

Fin: STOP DOING THAT YOU F**KING A*SHOLE! AHHH GOD-F*CKIN'-DA**IT YOU SUC—

(Crimson flies at Financer, slamming into his chest making it crack)

Fin: NOW MY CHEST!? WHAT THE H*LL YOU BI—

(Crimson now slams into his jaw, making a wet cracking sound)

Fin: F**K!

(Crimson then starts unleashing a brutal onslaught fallen devastator. Systemically and silently he goes about breaking bones, searing flesh, ripping out armor tendrils with his bare hands, and even spearing an ear out with a lance of crimson energy. After reducing Financer to a giant, bloody mess, he flies back and lands before him)

Fin: God stop it already you b**tard! I'll make you pay for doing this to me! I'll make you regret ever receiving every part of your f**kin' body! I'll make you suffer 1000 times more than what you did to me! (Crimson holds up an orange fireball in one hand) Hey. What're you doing? What is that? (The fireball gets bigger and more fiery) Are you serious?! You can just go and f**k yourself right now! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME YOU FLAMING MOTHER-F**KIN' PIECE OF S*IT!

(Crimson releases the ball which hits Financer, expanding and enveloping him in flames. The fiend writhes and screams horribly as he is ravaged by fire. Sylvia looks on horrified, but Crimson just stands there watching. After a while the screams stop, and shortly after that so do the flames. All that remains is a crumpled, charred lump of what used to be the once mighty Financer. The smell of burnt flesh is heavy in the still air)

Fin: Ugghh….. Errrggg…. (Looks toward Crimson) Well done, Waltz… you… actually got me. However… Nothing has changed… Though I'm done, the Forecloser remains… He will devour everything… In fact, he's… almost finished… You have won nothing… So congrat… ulations…. Enjoy eternity… in darkness….. Bitches…..

(He disintegrates into a cloud of white balls which disperse and become one with the darkness. After a moment, Crimson erupts into a pillar of light, prompting Sylvia to get up and rush over to it. The light goes away, revealing the normal Jawa form of Squishy. He collapses on the ground as Sylvia reaches him and holds him up)

Sylvia: Squishy? Squishy!

Squishy: Ugghhh… So woozy. What happened? Where's Financer?

Sylvia: I'm... not sure what happened. But the Financer is gone; you saved me.

(She embraces the still disoriented Squishy)

Squishy: Wait, I'm remembering. I transformed. I became... a waltz. A… Crimson Waltz?

Sylvia: That's what Financer called you.

Squishy: It was overwhelming. So much power; so much emotion… I felt pure, burning rage. The need to harm, to kill… It scared me.

Sylvia: There's nothing to worry about now. The Financer is dead and we're together. It's finally over.

Squishy: No… It's not.

Sylvia: Huh?

Squishy: I remembered what he said: "The Forecloser will remain". I sensed it; it covered a lot of ground during the fight. It's made it past the Outer Rim. It's only a matter of time before it reaches the Unknown Regions, overtakes Lwhekk… And then that will be it: Pure nothingness.

Sylvia: You mean, it'll only be the two of us left? Here, in this emptiness?

Squishy: Seems like it. We won't have our friends, family, homes... Only us. Unless...

Sylvia: Unless what?

(Squishy gets up and walks off a short distance)

Squishy: I also felt the Contractor. He's somewhere in this darkness: Trapped against his will. If he could free himself then, he might be able to undo all of this. Save his creation, if what the Financer said about him was true.

Sylvia: What if he was lying, or didn't know what he was talking about?

Squishy: It's really our only option, aside from living here in eternal darkness forever.

Sylvia: Well, I suppose it's worth a shot. (Going over to him) How do we get him out?

Squishy: He's in some kind catatonic state. Probably brought on by all this gloom the darkness is giving off. It's gonna take something big to break him loose.

Sylvia: Any ideas as to what?

(Squishy taps his chest)

Squishy: Me. I was built in the Contractor's image; I could very well be his greatest creation. If I were to cast myself to the darkness, my absence might snap him out of his funk. Then he could come and stop the Forecloser.

Sylvia: Cast yourself to the darkness? Like a sacrifice? Squishy, are you seriously talking about killing yourself?!

Squishy: Not necessarily. The Contractor is still intact out there, and if I really am built from his image, there's a chance that I'll survive as well.

Sylvia: What if you don't, though? And if you do, how will I find you? Also, if the Contractor does come back, he could just very well stand around and mock me like he usually does. There's just no telling if this will work!

Squishy: I'm sorry, Sylvia, but it's our only option. Either I try it, or we stay in the nothingness forever. No lights, no plants, no people, no stars, no anything.

Sylvia: But if it doesn't work, then it'll just be me here, all alone with all this nothingness. At least with how it is now, we'll still be together. There may be nothing to do, but we, we…

(She is unable to finish, and Squishy is left feeling conflicted himself. However)

Squishy:...You know that if there is a chance to bring everyone back, it's one that either you or me will take. And if this does work, I want you to be there when everything's back to normal. I want you to go on living with everyone else.

Sylvia: No. No, don't you try pulling that on me! If you're going through with this, then I'm coming with you.

Squishy: No, it's too risky. Besides, I'm the more likely to make a big enough stir.

Sylvia: What does that mean? Am I not just as important as well!? That asshole said we were the Central Couple. Doesn't that mean I can cause just as much a reaction as you?

Squishy: You came into the picture late. I was here from the very beginning. Since none of the others are around, I'm the only one with the deeper connection to this universe's creator.

Sylvia: But, but that can't be it. There has to be another—!

Squishy: It has to be done, Sylvia, and there would be no sense having you throw your life away. Deep down you know that's how it is.

Sylvia:!

Squishy: I love you very much, Sylvia.

(He walks off while Sylvia stands there with utter disbelief on her face. Eventually Squishy stops at an empty spot)

Squishy: Okay... (He looks down into the darkness like he's on some cliff) Here goes nothing.

(He sticks out his arms and begins to fall forward. When he gets to 45 degrees Sylvia's claws grasp his right hand)

Sylvia: Don't go!

Squishy: Sylvia?

Sylvia: (Tears in eyes) I'm sorry for getting angry about what you said! I know you don't think I'm less important!

Squishy: Oh but of course, honey. You'll always be my special gal.

Sylvia: Then don't go!

Squishy: I can't Sy—

Sylvia: No! Stay here! Don't leave me!

Squishy: Sylvia, please, we've been over this—

Sylvia: I don't want to hear any of it! I want to be with you always!

Squishy: But it's the only way—

Sylvia: Bull-Shit! There has to be another way! We just have to think!

Squishy: Look, I can't think of anything else, and I doubt you can either, Sylvia.

Sylvia: But I can't go on without you! Who will be there with me?

Squishy: Plenty of people: The kids, the guys, Steezy, Jawa Home—

Sylvia: It won't be the same! It just isn't right!

Squishy: Please, don't make this any harder than it already is.

Sylvia: No! It shouldn't be like this! You can't kill yourself just to make everything fine! I refuse to live knowing that you died to fix things that never should have been broken in the first place!

Squishy: Listen honey, I'm not doing this for just your sake. I'm doing this to bring back everyone and everything the Financer took away. They did nothing wrong to deserve being killed and they need to come back. This exchange is shitty, I admit, but it's necessary. I need you to be strong for me when I do this. I need you to go on living with the others as it was meant to be. Though I'll be gone, I want all of you to live life to the fullest.

Sylvia: (Blubbering) But-but-but-I….

Squishy: How bout I make you a deal?

Sylvia: Huh?

Squishy: After everything is back to normal, I want you to visit our special spot: The place where we first met. You should find me there when I come back. It might take me a while, but in the meantime, I want you to promise me that you'll remain hopeful, and spend time with everyone like we normally do. Do you promise me this? (Sylvia is still teary and hesitant) Do you promise?

Sylvia:...Yes. I promise.

Squishy: (Smiles) That's my girl. Stay strong for me. Remember that I love you to no end.

Sylvia: And I love you too. Always.

(They look into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Then Sylvia slowly loosens her grip)

Squishy: Thank you, Sylvia. So long for now. I'll come back to you.

Sylvia: …I know you will…

(Lets go of Squishy's hand—

Squishy plummeted into the oblivion. Above him, Sylvia reached down and wept, knowing it was to no avail. Squishy closed his eyes as the glimmering sparkles of Sylvia's tears fell with him. Suddenly light started shooting out from him until he became engulfed in a great white sphere of light. Rising and forming out of it appeared the Contractor, in his glorious white suit. He stretched as if waking up from a nap.

Cont: Phew! That was some wake up. About time too; that place was total dulls— (Notices the infinite blackness around him) Holy Mary of Christmas! What the funkle happened here? Oh, right! Those jokers were stealing my show. Well that's not happening! This is my realm and I'm the only one in control of the master dimmer switch! Time to fix this mess. (Starts cracking bones) Gonna need to get in elbow deep for this. Music!

("Simple & Clean" kicks on, to which Contractor snaps his fingers and bobs his head before filling up with energy. He then shoots off into the distant black, creating a blinding flash that stops the music. When it clears, the music then becomes a slow, melodic, somber piano. Sylvia looks around to see darkness, yet it begins to fill with stars. Then planets, moons, suns, nebulae, and other celestial bodies start popping up. Suddenly metal surfacing appears around her, forming a spaceship's bridge. Then people start appearing within: crewmen, the Jedi, the kids, Ackbar, Steezy, Chris, Geek Squadron, Jennings, Duff McWhalan, and even the Mon Calamarian Tech Officer. They all look around around confused)

Hugo: What, what's happening? Where's the tunnel?

Anna: I'm pretty sure we were all dead.

Cope: You're not the only one feeling that way.

(Sally looks over to see Stan completely unharmed)

Sally: Stan! You're okay!

(Hugs her brother and laughs happily)

Stan: Y-yes I am, Sis. Uhm, you're hugging me a little too tightly.

Sally: Oops, sorry, teehee. (Lets go)

Jennings: What in Tar of Nations are we doin' here?

Duff: I, I remember being on Mon Calamari.

Ackbar: I was at the bottom of a really big crater.

Chris: I was in the middle of my after-drill leg wax, and suddenly I'm surrounded by my closest friends and compatriots… My God, we're in HELL!

Tech Off: Hey, look out there!

(They all look out the forward viewport. In the middle of space is the Contractor with his arms out in front of him, holding a black ball between his hands that's kept in shape by a constricting white outline. The ball has cracked glasses)

 _Loss... End... Doom... Pain... Sad.. Loath... Cry... Woe..._

Cont: Hey man, you seriously need to lighten up. You can't go bumming everyone else like this. If you want sad, I'll give you some William Hung CDs.

 _No... No... Don't... Crap... No talent... Woe... Pain… Pain… Pain..._

Cont: Right, now that we're clear on that, I'll just send you back to your cage.

(The Forecloser becomes a football. Now Contractor is wearing a rugby outfit, and with a mighty kick he punts the desparing ball with great booming power)

Cont: And stay the f**k out of my galaxy! Hey, the censors are back on. Sweeeet.

(The vile ball zips off into the farthest reaches of Space where it becomes nothing more than a brief twinkle. The Contractor does a twirl and is gone. Back on the bridge)

Sally: That shadow monster... The Contractor just kicked it away!

(There's a beeping on the console next to the Tech Officer)

Tech Off: Incoming data. (After viewing screen) It's the Republic Fleet: all ships and crew are accounted for. And every planet recorded as having been destroyed are showing up as being fully restored!

Will: So the Contractor undid everything the Financer had done.

Rick: Would explain how why we're alive.

Sara: The Contractor actually saved us! Holy s***, I never thought I'd ever say that.

Ackbar: This is truly a miracle.

Ted: I say we have ourselves a cause for celebration.

Jo: D**n right we do. Let's celebrate our amazing good fortune and ability to forget all the horrible things we've just been put through!

Chris: With the aid of good old reliable alcohol!

Everyone: YAAAAAY!

(They all begin celebrating and marching out of the bridge, but Sylvia stays behind, not caught up in the zeal. Steezy comes over to her)

Steezy: It's awesome, Sis! We're all back together again and living free! Get Squishy and let's get down and boogie! Hurray salvation!

(Goes off to party somewhere else)

Sylvia:...It really worked, Squishy. Everything's… back the way it was...

(Looks longingly out the viewport. "Sanctuary-After the Battle" begins playing as we get shots of various other planets celebrating their return to life. Switching back to the ship, we see Sylvia leave the bridge and walk down the empty corridors slowly and dejectedly. While she's doing this, in an upper corner of the screen, clips of Squishy from previous trilogies start playing out, as if in remembrance. Her melancholic passing catches the attention of some of the partying Jedi, but she goes on unimpeded. Soon she gets onto a shuttle and flies through the dead of space as the credits appear. Eventually she reaches Mon Calamari, and then cut to her walking slowly along a beach. Squishy clips keep playing until she reaches a spot on the beach with a lone boulder. She takes a seat against it and just sits there for a long while. When the music starts to peter out, she rests her head on her arms. But then a hand reaches down in a friendly gesture, and Sylvia looks up, momentarily seeing Squishy before seeing that it's actually her son Richter kneeling before her, with his siblings, Steezy, and the other Jedi close behind him, looking worried. Remembering how violently she had lost her family mere hours ago, she breaks down into tears and latches onto Rick. As everyone circles round to comfort her, we turn toward the great blue, cloudy sky, and spot several crimson-hued feathers swirling in the updraft)

 **The End**

* * *

 **Distant Calling…**

It was windy. The small town was experiencing a most unnatural dust storm. Through the particle-laden air walked a stranger. He stomped through the winds, over the soft earth and into a building. It was a small tavern, practically empty with the exception of two men at a nearby table and a lone patron at the bar. The stranger walked up to the bar and hopped onto a high stool next to the other occupant. The barkeep approached the gents.

Barkeep: What'll it be, Mister?

Stranger: The strongest stuff you got.

The stranger dropped a huge bag bulging with coins onto the bar top. The barkeep looked a tad surprised, but pleased nevertheless.

Barkeep: Coming right up.

He took the bag and walked to the back room.

Patron: That was sure an awful lot of gold.

Stranger: What's it to ya?

Patron: Oh, nothing. It's just that someone's usually a wealthy banker to be carrying around that much dough, and they normally don't come to places like this to drink.

Stranger: Then that's the second reason I'm not a banker. The first is that I got all that money from hunting.

Patron: You serious? Wow. It must have taken hours.

Stranger: Not really. I just knew the right place to look.

Patron: The right places, eh? You some kind of professional hunter?

Stranger: In a way, though I'm not from around here.

Patron: So you're like a world-class hunter?

Stranger: No. I'm actually from very far away. Far, far away. I've been looking for a way to get back there.

Patron: Uh-huh.

Stranger: I got friends and family there. Of course, how I got here in the first place was pretty unusual.

Patron: How'd ya get here?

Stranger: Oh, it's pretty complex. I'd have to start from the very beginning to keep you from being lost.

Patron: Well, go ahead.

Stranger: What? You really want to hear it?

Patron: Sure thing, pard.

Stranger: I don't know. I have a tendency to ramble.

Patron: Not like I got anything else to do. Heck, I'm practically unemployed. So spill it.

Stranger: Okay. You best let me buy you a few more drinks.

The stranger turned around.

Squishy: It's a looong story.

 **Huh!?**


End file.
